The Unspoken
by mysticahime
Summary: Sesungguhnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, hanya saja aku tak mampu untuk mengatakannya... \AU; OOC; SasuSaku/ Sebuah respons untuk 'The Unforgotten' karya littleparadox. No silent readers. —mysticahime


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, always. Diction, plot, and idea are mine. The Unforgotten is **littleparadox**'s.

**Warning:** AU. Bermain-main di deskrip.

**ABA 1:** atas izin dari littleparadox, saya buat _fanfic_ ini sebagai respons dari _fanfic_ The Unforgotten, dari sudut pandang Sakura, tentu saja :) Maaf kalo ga sebagus punya Rere *bows*

**ABA 2:** sekalian untuk hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat :*

ENJOY! :D

.

.

**The **Un**Spoken**

by **mysticahime**  
© 2012

Sesungguhnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, hanya saja aku tak mampu untuk mengatakannya...

.

.

Aku tahu kau sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalku dan kau sudah melihat seperti apa diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang selama ini ada di pikiranku.

Ada beberapa—banyak—hal yang tidak kubagikan kepadamu, khususnya pikiran-pikiranku mengenaimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpannya untuk seorang diri, tetapi untuk kali ini kucoba untuk tidak bersikap egois. Jadi, Sasuke, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

Aku bukannya tidak tahu kau sering diam-diam mengamatiku—pernah sekali waktu aku memergokimu tengah menatap lurus ke arahku, dan ketika aku balas menatapmu, kau tergeragap dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan mengaduk bagian atas _cappuccino_-mu yang berbuih. Kau pasti tidak sadar bahwa kutemukan semburat merah tipis menari-nari di kedua pipimu. Dan ketika tatapan kita kembali bertemu, kau bersikap seolah-olah _aku_ yang secara intens mencuri pandang.

Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa kau ini _tsundere_ sejati.

Ketika kubilang potongan rambutmu membuatmu terlihat lebih segar, kau tanpa sadar menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehermu—aku tahu sebenarnya kau merasa malu, tapi kuasumsikan saja kalau sisa-sisa potongan rambutmu masih menempel di sana dan membuatmu merasa gatal. Kau bilang sebenarnya rambutmu itu hasil salah gunting, tapi menurutku model yang sedikit cepak begitu sesuai untukmu.

Kau mungkin tertawa saat mengetahui ini semua, tapi ini baru sebagian kecil dari pusaran kata-kata yang selama ini mengendap di benakku. Setiap detik yang kualami bersamamu selalu kutuangkan dalam frasa-frasa yang tak terungkap, yang selama ini kukunci di sudut rahasia dalam ruang benakku.

Dan setiap kali kita berbincang, ingin kutuangkan semuanya kepadamu, namun rasanya aku tak mampu.

Orang-orang bilang, aku cerewet—pasti kau juga sering menggumamkan kata yang sama kala aku terlalu banyak bercerita—tapi aku lebih suka mengatupkan rahang dan diam memejamkan mata saat bersamamu.

Aku tak bisa bilang aku suka dengan aroma parfummu, seperti lautan luas yang membentang di sepanjang garis pantai. Kau selalu memakai parfum setelah mandi dan bercukur—baiklah, kau menolak menyebutnya parfum, kau lebih suka menyebutnya _aftershave_. Bagiku, sama saja. Kau tidak berbau matahari, dan itu semua cukup bagiku.

Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa kau unik. Banyak hal yang kaulakukan berbeda dari pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya. Kau tidak pernah memasang topi bisbolmu lurus ke depan sebagaimana orang lain memakainya, kau selalu membalikkannya ke belakang sehingga bagian tengah belahan ponimu mencuat keluar. Kau tidak pernah melambaikan tangan dengan siku bergoyang—kau hanya akan mengangkat lenganmu kemudian melengos. Saat kau mengantuk, entah mengapa bibirmu tertarik ke satu sisi dan perkataanmu menjadi lebih mirip gumaman.

Dan aku tak bisa bilang bahwa semua yang kaulakukan akhirnya menular padaku juga.

Aku tak bisa bilang bola mata hitammu menjadi kecokelatan ketika terpantul sinar matahari. Di saat yang bersamaan, helai-helai rambutmu juga tidak sehitam biasanya. Kau selalu bilang bahwa rambut hitam keluarga Uchiha adalah yang terbaik, tetapi _toh_ rambutmu sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu hitam.

Dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kulitmu tidak kunjung cokelat juga walau terpanggang matahari saat berselancar di lautan.

Aku tak bisa bilang hari-hariku selalu berwarna ketika bersamamu, ada untai pelangi menggantung di udara setiap kali kutemukan dirimu di _sini_. Aku tak bisa bilang genggaman tanganmu terasa lebih hangat daripada selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku kala bergelung di depan perapian saat hujan turun. Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa daun _maple_ kering yang kauberikan untukku kusimpan dalam kantong _omamori_ dan kujadikan jimat pelindungku.

—kuyakin kau sedang menahan tawa sekarang, menyembunyikannya di balik gigi-gigi yang saling beradu.

Aku tak bisa bilang wajahmu terlihat konyol ketika mendapatiku memergokimu mengangkat panci beraroma gosong dari atas kompor. Kau menyusup masuk ke apartemenku untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tetapi kau tidak sadar kau tidak bisa memasak. Ada noda jelaga di beberapa bagian wajahmu, dan ketika kuberitahu, kau mengusap wajahmu dengan telapak tangan yang juga dipenuhi warna hitam. Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya wajahmu saat itu. Aku tak bisa bilang kau jelas berusaha membuatku terpesona dengan menghidangkan panekuk yang hanya hangus di bagian tepinya, tetapi kau lupa memastikan apakah di dapurku tersedia gula cair atau tidak. Kau terlihat lucu ketika menggaruk-garuk tengkukmu sambil mengeryit saat memeriksa rak makananku.

Tetapi panekuk buatanmu terasa luar biasa lezat di lidahku, bukan karena aku sedang lapar, tetapi karena _kau_ yang membuatkannya untukku.

Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa di balik sosokmu yang dianggap dewa oleh kebanyakan orang, kau juga manusia biasa. Kau terkapar karena flu sehari setelah kita berdansa di tengah guyuran salju—kau demam sampai tiga puluh delapan derajat dan terus-menerus bersin. Sambil terus membersit hidung, kau menyantap sup krim hangat yang kubuat di dapurmu. Aku tak bisa bilang aku tak sengaja menumpahkan banyak garam ke dalam panci, tetapi dengan suara parau kau mengatakan terima kasih atas penganan itu.

Mungkin sebenarnya kau juga tak mau bilang bahwa sensor rasa di lidahku terlalu tumpul untuk mengecap takaran asin yang pas.

Aku tak bisa bilang aku menyukai saat-saat kau membelai rambutku di kala aku bermuram durja. Kau laksana warna biru di tengah-tengah gurun yang gersang. Ada rasa hangat kala kau membiarkanku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahumu yang kokoh. Lalu kau akan melingkarkan lenganmu di pundakku, seolah menyatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Aku tak bisa bilang pandanganku tak bisa lepas darimu, bahkan ketika kau menguap bosan kala menunggu kereta yang tak kunjung datang. Lalu kau akan mulai menyiulkan lagu yang sama-sama kita sukai—hanya pada bait yang sama karena ingatanmu payah soal lagu. Aku tak bisa bilang padamu bahwa sebenarnya aku pernah merekam siulanmu dan berulang kali mendengarkannya sebelum aku dijemput mimpi.

Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa kau bagaikan angin musim semi, membuat rerumputan menari ketika dua pasang kaki kita melangkah menembus petak demi petak padang hijau di pinggiran kota. Aku tak bisa bilang kau konyol—hidungmu memerah seperti badut karnaval ketika terkena alergi serbuk bunga dan bersin. Lalu kau memberiku bunga liar yang sangat indah untuk disematkan di telingaku, sangat cantik.

—lalu kau bersin sepuluh kali lebih keras akibat serbuk sari yang melayang di udara.

Dan aku tak bisa bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya lucu, dengan caramu sendiri.

Kau bisa bilang aku terlalu puitis untuk menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian saat kita bersama dengan banyak kata, memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku suka merangkaikan bagaimana setiap momen itu berarti bagiku, terutama karena aku bersamamu. Jejak-jejakmu mengangkasa dan memenuhi duniaku dengan kesejukan samudera yang meluas tak terhingga.

Kau boleh menjadi _tsundere_, kau boleh bersikap seolah-olah kau tak peduli. Kau boleh menganggap dirimu tidak patut tertawa dan ditertawakan di muka umum, tetapi bagiku selamanya kau adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

—dan aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya dengan wajar: aku menyayangimu apa adanya. Dulu. Sekarang. Dan selalu.

(Dan kuharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, bukannya terus memendam semuanya dalam sanubariku.)

**-FIN-**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ha-halo ._.)/

Kembali nongol bawain penpik yang errr super gaje. Butuh sekitar tiga jam buat nulis 1000 words lebih doang (oke, lebih dari satu setengah jam saya pake buat makan /heh) dan hasilnya yaaa begini :3

Dibuat berdasarkan penpiknya **littleparadox** yang berjudul **The Unforgotten**. Diksinya Rere bikin kesengsem deh, sumpah. Penpik utamanya jauuuuhhh lebih bagus daripada penpik responsnya, hahaks. Karena Rere bikinnya pake POV Sasuke, saya bikin pake POV Sakura deh :P

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun buat **littleparadox**, 25 juni kemarin :D _Love you always, Lil' sist!_ :D

Semoga kamu bertambah dewasa ya, Nak. Sukses di SanUr, jadi penulis yang jauh lebih hebat lagi. _God bless, always_.

Dari meja belajar berantakan dengan secangkir kopi di atasnya.

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
Bandung, 290612 – 21.58**


End file.
